


remember me

by aroundofgwent



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Custom Hawke, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 06:11:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17278571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroundofgwent/pseuds/aroundofgwent
Summary: Hawke and Fenris say goodbye.





	remember me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a tumblr prompt and originally posted [here.](http://aroundofgwent.tumblr.com/post/180490278236/remember-me-prompt-for-my-fav-girl-ava-3) Takes place in an AU where there are two Hawkes and both Carver and Bethany live. Enjoy! :)

“Hmm,” he says after taking a mouthful of the still warm pastries and toying idly with the little box on the table. In the light of day the look on his face might be one of amusement, but in this poorly lit corner of the tavern it is that of charming contemplation.

Ava is on the edge of her seat, quite literally too, watching with wide eyes and waiting for a verdict. “Well?” she encourages when Fenris reaches for a second pastry and still no verdict comes forth.

“Merrill made these, didn’t she?” he finally speaks.

For a moment Ava finds it in herself to appear shocked, outraged even. “Maker, are you implying that I might–” she starts, but then stumbles over her own words when her brain fails to provide any useful retort. Her mumbling dissolves into laughter as Fenris regards her with a raised eyebrow. “Yeah, she did.”

“Then send her my compliments.”

“Can do,” Ava agrees. Her smile is already fading as another, more urgent matter nestles like a dull pain in her chest. “You… haven’t changed your mind, have you?”

The question is tentative at best. Avoiding Fenris’ eyes and twiddling her thumbs nervously might indicate otherwise, but she doesn’t regret asking it. If anything, she should have asked sooner.

Fenris lets out a long and steady breath.

Ava flinches. She already knows what his answer will be.

“Hawke–”

“No, it’s fine!” she interrupts him. “I know.” She offers a mirthless smile, then more quietly, “I know. I just wanted to make sure _you know_ that you’re always welcome by my side. That there will always be a place for you with us.”

Fenris’ shoulders slump. The merriment of the tavern goes on, dissonant and distant now as the two of them sit in silence.

“You’ve made it abundantly clear, my friend,” he says, and continues speaking despite the treacherous quiver in his voice. “More times than I’ve given you the chance to.”

He reaches over the table and takes both her hands. Rubs them gently in his. Leans forwards and presses a comforting kiss against her fingers. “Cold hands…” he whispers, not yet letting go.

“Warm heart,” Ava finishes for him, meeting his eyes at last. Her cheeks are wet with tears now, but still she smiles. “Isabela always says you and I have that in common.”

Fenris chuckles, and there’s a heaviness palpably lifting off both their chests when as he does so. “Always the sage, Isabela.”

The evening trudges on, becoming slower and quieter as the patrons start leaving one by one. Fenris and Ava are nursing a mug of tepid ale each while they talk about everything and nothing– Isabela’s favorite hat shop, the Hawke family’s mabari now serving as a Grey Warden by Carver side, the weather in Tevinter, Merrill and the alienage, and how her cooking is becoming more and more impressive each day, Aveline and copper marigolds, Varric and that silly book of his, and Bethany, Anders, and Cyrus about whose safety Ava expressed concern for putting themselves at the forefront of the mage rebellion, prompting Fenris to speak more fondly of them than ever before and assure Ava that they can take care of themselves.

“I’ll miss you,” Ava says, and it’s so sudden and sober and full-hearted she finds herself standing to her feet.

He stares at her for a second, but instead of waiting for an answer, Ava rapidly closes the distance between them. Anticipating her intention of hugging him– against all odds, he’s gotten so used to her hugs he can anticipate them now– Fenris rises from his seat as well.

“I’ll miss you too,” he whispers against the top of her head, as she flings her arms around his neck.

They remain still for a few lengthy moments, then Fenris speaks first. “Promise you’ll write me?”

She pulls back, and watches him with an incredulous expression on her face. “I don’t even know where you’ll be.”

“True, but you’ll find a way. You always do.”

Ava shakes her head lightly, and pulls him in for another hug. “Yeah. I suppose I always do.”

* * *

They set sail early in the morning, when the sun barely peeks from behind the horizon line, shrouding the docks in a purple haze. Ava watches sadly as a lone figure on the pier waves in their direction. Closing her eyes, she reaches within her and then across the Veil, concentrating for a few seconds before a tiny glowing orb appears in front of her.

“Take care of him, please, “ she whispers, and the wisp bobs enthusiastically in midair. She gives it a gentle pat, then sends it flying towards the docks.

* * *

Fenris is surprised to see the green orb floating towards him, but he opens his hand to catch it all the same. It vibrates slightly under his touch and it’s more warm than he would have expected it to be.

“She did find a way, huh?” he whispers under his breath, amusement thickening his voice. He makes as if to leave, but then notices the orb floating up and down in a way that might be interpreted as an affirmative nod. His eyebrows shoot up. “Ah. So you can understand me.”

It reacts to his words again, this time twirling around him quickly. Years ago, he might have tried to fend it off, but now he recognizes the benevolence of this playful and breezy display of magic that only Ava Hawke could send to him.

All Fenris can do is chuckle at this peculiar new companion of his.

“Very well, then. Shall we?” he asks, opening his heavy cloak.

The wisp understand immediately and floats underneath, settling against his chest, and Fenris finds that its warmth and slight buzzing brings him no small amount of comfort in the frigid morning air.

“You take care too, my friend.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ♥


End file.
